Fighting Flame
by BlackWolf21
Summary: Couldn't think of a decent title. Two new Turks have appeared and a new enemy has started to terrorize Midgar, and what does this have to do with Reno's past?
1. First Fight

I own nothing exept the fanfiction. Don't nag about description and stuff.

* * *

Cloud hit the wall with a thud, his sword flying out of his hand, he gasped for breath, he couldn't see his attacker clearly, but he knew that he or she was dangerous, Cloud closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow, but nothing came. He opened one eye and saw the flash of metal and the moon illuminated a red sliver.

'Reno? What the hell are you doing here?' Cloud asked.

'I could ask you the same thing, zo to,' Reno said, as his Electro-Mag Rod clashed against his opponent's sword. 'This stupid thing's rubbish, zo to.'

'That's because you're not using it right,' Rude muttered, seeming to appear from nowhere.

Reno muttered something along the lines of, 'Says you... you never even _use_ yours, zo to.'

'I'm getting sick of this,' a female voice, belonging to their opponent, said.

Reno was hurled backwards, he felt a blinding pain in his stomach and then collided with a building, his feet touched the floor and his legs immeidatly gave way beneath him, he decided to stay where he was instead of trying to attack again.

'Looks like you guys need some help,' another female voice said.

There was a flash of silver and black, and the sound of swords clashing, Cloud could see a woman of around twenty-one, twisting and turning to avoid sustaining the same injuries as Reno. She managed to stab her opponent in the arm, then the stomach, her opponent growled and then disappeared down an alley way.

'You alright?' the woman asked Cloud, who nodded, she then turned to Reno. 'No need to ask if you're alright, is there?'

Reno tryed to push himself up but failed, simpled falling back to the floor, looking irritated and in pain. The woman walked over to him and bent down, she slipped his arm over her shoulder and put her arm around his waist, she then streightened up, making sure that Reno wasn't going to fall.

'Think you can make it back to base?' she asked.

'What are you talking about, zo to?' Reno asked.

'You'll find out... soon enough,' the woman said, smiling.

* * *

It's only short because it's an intorductary chapter.


	2. Two Turks

I own nothing exept the fanfiction. Don't nag about description and stuff.

* * *

Reno's injury wasn't bad and he was soon recovered. About a week after the fight, Tseng called a meeting that was supposed to have been held the day after the fight.

'Sorry to have postponed this meeting for so long,' Tseng said. 'But we didn't want Reno to miss this. And I apologise to the two of you, too, for having to postpone your arrival,' Tseng turned to the women on either side of him.

Reno was watching the woman stood on Tseng's left, she had pure black hair that fell to her waist that was feathered and had natural slight waves and curves in it, her eyes were piercing green. She was even worse than Reno at obeying dress code, she was wearing a black shirt, an open black tracksuit jacket with two white striped down each sleeve, and black trousers that just touched the floor that covered black, knee high, boots with thick, clumpy, heels about an inch and a half high.

'These are our new Turks, Raven Ookami and Crystal Summers,' Tseng said.

Crystal had curly blonde hair that stopped just under her choulders, and her eyes were pale blue, like crystals. Crystal was wearing the correct uniform, she was on Tseng's right.

'If you had to postpone them coming, then how come she was there to help us in that fight, zo to?' Reno asked, gesturing at Raven.

'Raven arrived early, and she's been staying here, undercover, since then,' Tseng said.

Raven smiled at Reno.

'You still owe me a thank you,' she said.

'Whatever, zo to,' Reno said, smiling.

.

'So, what d'you think of the new recruits?' Elena asked, when she, Reno, and Ruse were outside, on a patch of grass.

Rude was stood up, Reno was laid with his hands behind his head, staring at the sky, and Elena was sat, resting her arm on her knee, the other leg was streached out.

'I like Raven, zo to.'

'Yeah, me too, she seems nice and she's a good fighter... but there's something about her that troubles me,' Elena said.

'I felt that too, she seemed a little on edge,' Ruse muttered.

'Yeah, the way she was stood, with her arms folded like that, she seemed to be trying to show everyone that she didn't really want to socialise,' Elena mused.

'Well, while we're on the subject of vibes, that Crystal gave me really bad ones, zo to.'

'Mm, me too, she seems a bit dangerous,' Elena said, then she suddenly cried out, in alarm.

'What is it!?' Reno asked, jumping up and pulling out his stun baton.

Rude had also pulled out his baton, and the two were looking around, trying to see what Elena had screamed at. Elena started to laugh.

'What's so funny, zo to?' Reno asked, lowering his weapon.

'There's no danger, I was just thinking, now we have two of you who don't dress appropriatly,' Elena laughed.

'Elena! You worried us, zo to!' Reno cried, exsasperated.

* * *

Just a short chapter to introduce the new Turks.


	3. What the hell are you?

I own nothing except the fanfiction. I also apologise if I get Elena's personality wrong, I haven't ever seen her personality, so I'm making one up for her, gomenasai.

* * *

Metal hit metal, Reno was thrown backwards, for the second time in two weeks, he had only just recovered from his previous injury, he didn't need another one.

'Brilliant fighter, you are!' Crystal scoffed.

'You're rubbish, yourself,' Reno spat, standing up.

This comment earned him a second hit from Crystal's stun baton. Reno pushed himself up again, panting, he was determined not to give up, there was no way he was letting a stupid brat like Crystal beat him. Crystal darted forwards, Reno managed to dodge her attack, hitting her with his own baton. Crystal put her hand on the ground and flipped herself onto her feet.

.

'What _are _they doing?' Elena muttered, looking out of the window, at Reno and Crystal's fight.

Raven walked over and watched for about three seconds, then she darted for the door, cursing the fact that she was on the third floor.

.

'What the hell are you!?' Reno yelled.

'That doesn't concern you,' Crystal said.

Reno had pretty much lost, he had been thrown to the ground about seven times, he didn't get it, he was usually so good at fighting. Crystal was stood over Reno, her baton pointed at his throat, warning him not to try to resume battle.

Craystal turned and walked away, leaving Reno where he was.

'Reno! Are you alright?' Raven asked, as she ran over to him.

Raven held her hand out, Reno sighed and nodded, taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet.

'She admitted that she's... that she's not...' Reno tried to word what Crystal had just said.

'Not the same as us? Not... human?' Raven asked.

Reno nodded, and told Raven what Crystal had just said to him.

'Why were you two fighting?' Raven asked.

'She challegnged me,' Reno said. 'And I didn't want her to think I was a coward, zo to.'

Raven shook her head, but she was smiling.

'You should have just walked away... zo to,' she said, smiling even more.

.

'Hey! You!' Cloud called, wanting to kick himself for not knowing Raven's name.

'Raven,' Raven said, guessing Cloud's thoughts.

'Raven, right. I just wanted to thank you for helping us in that fight,' Cloud said.

'No problem, Cloud,' Raven said, smiling friendly.

'Huh, how do you know my name? Oh, yeah, I guess one of the Turks told you my name,' Cloud said, answering his own question.

'No, I've known who you are for years,' Raven said.

Cloud was confused, he'd never met Raven in his life... had he? He did recognise something about her, but he didn't remember ever metting her or talking to her, let alone telling her his name.

Raven started to laugh at the confusion on Cloud's face, she shook her head.

'It doesn't matter, like I said, you're welcome,' she said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


End file.
